Trailers and Pool Parties
by Spotty Walrus
Summary: Dante's irresponsible. Vergil is cold and calculating. However, when they get together, they have the time of their lives. In this story, Vergil's Downfall never happened. SMUT coming in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dante?! Dante, are you in here?" Vergil stood just outside Dante's trailer. Dear god, he thought to himself, his brother was so irresponsible. It had been 5 years since they had taken down Mundus together. Vergil winced thinking of the conflict he and his brother had afterwards. It had always been clear to him that Dante was stronger - that's why he requested Kat find him. He had walked away with his tail between his legs, embraced that he as the older brother was again knocked down by his rambunctious punk of a brother.

Suddenly, Vergil heard a crash inside the trailer.

"That's it. I'm coming inside." Vergil kicked down the doorway. His pinstripe pants were too expensive to dirty up, but this situation called for extreme measures. Vergil hadn't seen Dante in 3 weeks. It was like his brother to fall off the rails like this. He was so hot headed and strong willed at moments, but never thought in the long run and never, ever, thought of his own well being.

Vergil entered the premises and was immediately disgusted with what he saw. There was booze littered all about the place, and the establishment was just a general disaster.

"Dante! Don't you see, why do you bring yourself to this level," Vergil muttered to himself. He turned and proceeded into 'Dante's bedroom' (which a trailer this size, was tantamount to the rest of the trailer). He found Dante, clothed only in boxers, with his face planted in a pizza box.

"Get up you lazy son of bitch." Vergil aggressively moved towards Dante and whacked him in the head with that absurd cane he carried. Dante let out a grunt and rolled over.

"Verge! Damn good to see yah!" Dante shielded his eyes with one of his arms and gave a friendly thumbs up to Vergil.

"Dante. Get up. Let's go." Vergil stooped to pick Dante up. Dante instantly shoved him away.

"Back off, I'm hungover, not incompetent." Dante slowly rose to his feet. Vergil stared. How his brother maintained his impeccable figure completely escaped him. Vergil was regimented. He worked out. He lifted. Vergil signed. It simply was one of life's unfair blessings. Besides, some would call Dante damaged goods. His lifestyle was just…disgusting.

"Alright. Let's get in the car." Dante walked forward and stumbled over a beer can. Vergil immediately jumped to aid his little brother, and caught a falling Dante in his arms. Dante's forehead was pressed into his suede and blue coat. Suddenly, Dante placed his hands on Vergil chest and gave a rough shove.

"Aw come on Vergil. Leave me be. Get your millionaire lifestyle hands off of me. It's not my fault Dad put you in foster care and sent me to a orphanage shit hole with a bunch of demons."

"Dante." Vergil gave Dante one of those looks similar to when he told Dante he'd be making a grave mistake by not learning about his past.

"What?" Dante pouted at him.

"Car. Now." Dante shoved the door out of his way stumbled from his room to the front door. He stepped outside and the shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Damn. It's fucking hot." Vergil stepped outside with him and unlocked the Range Rover Evoke sitting adjacent to the trailer. Dante turned to Vergil.

"Yes. It's hot Dante," Vergil replied.

"Hot like me, huh bro?" Dante elbowed Vergil on the shoulder.

"Ugh. You disgust me, you language is a travesty." Vergil shoved Dante into the passenger seat.

"Hey! Why am I riding bitch in this situation?"

"Well I do have the bigger dick, don't I?" Dante shock him a look. Vergil smiled.

"Let's go find Kat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, this shower is off the walls!" Dante's voice echoed off the sides of the shower.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the rain shower, brother." Vergil stuck his head inside the bathroom.

"Bro - get outta here!"

"Dante. You seem surprised! It you didn't know, I already know what you look like." Vergil smiled coyly. "You look like me."

"Back off!" Dante reached out of the shower and threw a bottle of body wash at his older brother. He swore. Vergil left and closed the door. Dante paused for a minute in the shower, and let the clean water run over his face. Vergil wasn't really THAT much older. He was really only seven minutes older than Dante. And yet, he seemed to have a sagacity beyond his years while his younger boisterous bother just knocked stuff around and hit stuff. Dante almost paused for a moment longer to ponder his quintessential 'uselessness', but quickly scoffed at the idea.

"I have a lot more fun," Dante laughed to himself and finished taking his shower.

Vergil stood in the kitchen. Vergil's 'home' (which was more like a secret hideout) lacked no comfort. It was a giant pad located underground with fabulous modern furniture and, as Dante just commented, fabulous showers. Vergil, it seemed, got the better half of the 'hide the Nephilym children deal'. He was brilliant, socially composed, and wealthy. Vergil actually got his way with many women, but it was a rather secret affair, not this public display of debauchery like his brother.

Dante strolled into the room wearing only his black pants, his red necklace hanging slung over his neck. He came over to Vergil and whipped his head so that the excess water would get all over Vergil's clothes.

"Hey there," Dante smirked. "Imma go watch TV, okay?"

Vergil vaguely smiled. "As you wish."

Dante went into the living room and clicked on the TV. The news channel immediately came on.

 _Charlotte is here live, reporting from Prestarium on the demonic situation. Hi there Greg, it seems we have a situation going on here. The demons are here, but they aren_ _'_ _t attacking civilians as they usually do. It seems theres been some kind of disturbance or change in their demeanor_ _…_

"Yo Verge, fucking demons, you hear this shit?" Vergil came into the living room with a sandwich.

"Move over." Dante was taking up the whole black leather coach, laying sideways across its length. Dante sat up, and grabbed half of the sandwich from Vergil's plate. He smiled. "Thanks man." Vergil signed, and sat down. Before he got himself settled, Dante's shoulder and head slammed back into his lap.

Vergil, exasperated and holding his plate above Dante's face, said "Dante, really?"

"You know it's because I love ya Vergil." Vergil rolled his eyes and scarfed down his sandwich so he could his plate down. Dante on the other hand didn't seem to mind getting crumbs all over his brother's lap and ate his half on his back. He licked his fingers and then started poking Vergil's face.

"Dante, stop that!" Vergil swatted Dante's sticky fingers away. "And get your head out of my fucking lap!"

"Oho, Verge, watch your language!" Dante laughed and put his arms down. Vergil was actually relatively surprised. He only had to ask once! Shocker. He rested his right elbow on Dante's chest, and with his left reached for the remote.

"Dude." Dante eyed him.

"Relax," Vergil soothed. I'm just turning up the volume. He clicked the volume up and laid the remote down. The TV muttered about some news here and there, the story about the demons had ended during the sandwich battle five minutes ago. Vergil subconsciously laced his left hand into Dante's hair, surprised with its thick and soft texture. His long, cold fingers ruffled Dante' slight mohawk. Several minutes later he looked down into his lap and saw that Dante had fallen asleep. It seemed so strange, he thought to himself, how someone so abrasive and powerful could look so cute and innocent while he was asleep. It must be the eyes he thought. He continued to comb his fingers through Dante's hair, when the door cracked open.

"Kat?" Vergil called out.

"Oh, hey! Hi! Oh gosh, that odor spray you told me to cover Prestarium in to calm down the demons? Yeah. Well, it took for fucking ever to apply that stuff. God!…" Kat walked into the living room and suddenly covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, he's alive! Haha, and sleeping!" Kat came over and sat on the ottoman adjacent to the couch.

"Yeah, dear lord you should have what he looked like when I found him this morning. He looked like shit."

"Ugh, I'm glad you went and got him. For one thing, we might need someone to kill some demons very soon. Secondly, you've got that thing tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Sadly. I hate socializing. I'm sure Dante will have quite the rager, however. Hate to take him to yet another venue where he can degrade himself."

"Did you tell him we were going?" Kat ran her hands through her hair.

"No not yet. Didn't want to get him skied up to go and get wasted again. I swear I don't understand it." Vergil was looking endearingly at his brother's soft face, watching his chest fall and rise.

"What?" puzzled Kat.

"I mean, he's such a vagabond. Yet he's been blessed with power greater than gods. We are Nephilym. We stopped Mundus, he almost killed me, and now he's here lying my lap like a child. I guess it just doesn't add up to me."

Kat smiled and placed a hand on Vergil's cheek. "Not everything adds up you know. He loves you, you love him, it's that simple. He's not very vulnerable on the surface. Haha, he kicked your ass." Kat nudged him on the shoulder. Vergil winced a little bit, remembering the searing pain of the event, but managed a small smile. "But, down in there, we both know he has huge heart and cares about both of us when it comes down to it."

He signed. "It would seem so. But can I say something else?"

"What?"

"I would like to fucking get up. He's so fucking hot, and I would like to take a shower."

"Then get up!" Kat smirked.

"But then I'll wake him up, and he'll have a hundred annoying things to say." Kat shrugged. "Fine."

Vergil stood up, lifting Dante's shoulders off of him. He looked back down at his brother who hadn't woken in the move. Kat stood up as well.

"Come on Vergil, we have work to do." Kat walked out of the room and down the hallway to the lab.

"I'll be right there. Just let me take a quick shower." Vergil leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead. He debated moving Dante to a bed. But that would mean putting him in his own bedroom. Vergil paused for a moment and the decided to leave him be. He was not about to carry Dante. Screw the bastard. Vergil flicked off the TV and proceeded down the hallway to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante awoke to a huge bucket of water being poured on his head.

"Mother fucker?!" Dante shot up only to be sat on by Kat. "Get up! Fatass!"

Kat looked at him inquisitively. "Are you calling ME, a fatass?" Vergil stood above Dante his the bucket of water.

"Get up Dante. We have things planned for today." Vergil put the bucket down, and Kat got off of Dante.

"Like what?" Dante sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, now that you ask," Vergil sat on the coffee table. Dante though Vergil looked particularly good for some reason. Dante shook his head to clear his mind. Maybe it's the pinstripe paints. "We actually have a benefit to attend."

Dante could not have looked more incredulous. A benefit? A fucking benefit? For who?"

"For the mayor of Limbo City. We've been cordially invited. Since I'm am the adopted son of the once wealthiest man in this city. And since he was a major benefactor to the mayor in the times before he was brainwashed by Virility, we are obligated to attend."

"Aw come on Verge, I'm not going to this bullshit. What do I have to even wear?"

"Well. You'll have to wear a suit and tie." Vergil stood up. Dante stood up and playfully shoved Vergil's chest.

"Fucking make me."

"Well, dearest brother, that I do intend on doing. My suits will fit you just fine." And he added under his breath, "although I am taller".

"Oh, and Dante?" Kat piped in. "There's an after party. On a rooftop with a pool. And an open bar. And lots of rich people we don't associate with."

"Yeah so? I don't need those worthless sacks of shit."

"And girls," Kat quickly added.

Dante thought for a bit, and then pointed his finger at Kat and Vergil. "Fine. I'll go." He turned to Vergil and said, "but I expect you to drink at this party. I'm not going out and getting babysat again."

Vergil signed. "As you wish. Now get your lazy ass dressed."

Vergil heard a knock on the door and before he could answer it, Dante came walking in half dressed. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his dress pants rode low on his hips as he was trying to make them long enough. Vergil slightly swallowed. It wasn't necessarily unnatural for him to find his twin brother attractive, especially since according to the Westermarck Theory, sexual detachment and indifference occurs between siblings because they grow up together. And since Vergil and Dante had most definitely not grown up together past the age of seven, and hardly remember anything besides the fact that they forgot that they grew up together before the age of seven, this sexual detachment never really found root. Furthermore, Dante and he were Nephilym. The only two of their race. People are attracted to people like them? Are they not?

"Vergil."

"What Dante."

"Uhm, Orphanage for Children Abandoned by their Banished Demon Father never taught me how to tie a tie."

Vergil laughed. He debated mocking Dante, but then remember Dante' remark in the trailer about their disparate upbringings. "Come here."

Dante walked over to Vergil, and Vergil began to do his tie. Dante liked the way Vergil smelled, but quickly shook it off. Vergil slowly finished the tie and looked into Dante's eyes. Suddenly Dante's eyes seared red and his veins popped out of his flesh. Vergil took a step back, shocked, and blinked. Dante stared at him, wondering what came over him.

"You okay Verge?" Dante looked quizzical.

"Yes fine. I'll meet you by the car."

Vergil arrived at the vehicle to find Dante in the driver's seat.

"This time bro, I'm driving, climb aboard!" Dante smiled. God he looked good in that suit.

Vergil called out to Kat to whom he gave the front seat.

"Vergil, Vergil, always the gentleman," Dante murmured sexily. He started the car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

"This benefit, is a total drag." Dante was standing at the bar, on his fourth drink.

"Dante, compose yourself." Vergil hovered over him, nervous that Dante would make a fool of himself in front of these respected folks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my _family_ isn't here. I don't have anyone to impress."

Vergil suddenly fell silent. "Dante. They aren't my family. You know that. You know I don't think that. Stop being an asshole."

Dante seemed to relent. "Fine."

"How many drinks have you had?" Vergil leaned in closer to Dante.

"Two."

"Liar." Vergil smiled and shoved his brother's shoulder.

"Alright then. How about this. If you can guess how many drink's I've had, then I'll stop. Completely. And have the most fucking boring night. If you guess incorrectly, you have to drink the difference. In shots." Dante slugged back the rest of his drink. He hoped Vergil guessed really high so he could make his older bro pound a couple shots. That would be so fun. Vergil drunk? Haha, Dante almost burst out laughing thinking about it.

Vergil seemed to consider it however, and right when Dante thought he would leave and join his socialite comrades, Vergil said, "Fine."

"Okay," Dante. "How many have I had?"

Vergil leaned his both of his elbow on the bar and rested his chin on his white gloves. Dante glared at them and for some reason he couldn't explain he eagerly wanted to take them off and make Vergil run his fingers through his hair again.

"Eight."

"Eight?" Dante laughed aloud. "Do you think I'm an alcoholic? I've had four." He slapped Vergil on the back and motioned the bartender. "Can I get four shots of tequila?"

"Tequila?" Vergil questioned.

"Yea. It's a super not you kind of drink. I figure you for what? A gin and tonic kind of guy? But what would I know. It's not like we've bro'ed' out or anything. I wouldn't know. Just thought I'd order the least you thing so I could watch you suffer."

The bartender quickly slid four shots towards them. Anything else sir? Dante looked back and the bartender.

"Yeah, babe? Could I get two more shot of vodka, and, I don't know, a shitty beer?" Dante turned back to his brother. "Drink up Verge."

Vergil looked at him, rolled his eyes, and knocked back the four shots surprisingly quickly.

"Whoa Verge, slow down there. You might turn into me." Vergil looked at Dante slyly. "I think you've underestimated me, brother." He motioned to the right. Your other drinks are here.

"Well I figured we could do a shot together. Here's to my sexiness, and your, uhm, notable intellect?" Dante handed him the vodka shot, and they kicked it back together. Dante grimaced and took a swig of his beer. Vergil suddenly motioned to the bartender.

"Could I get a gin and tonic?" He eyed Dante who looked genuinely surprised his brother was ordering another. It was unlike him. The bartender quickly made the drink and handed it to Vergil.

"See you around brother." Vergil lifted his glass and walked away.

Sometime later, Dante decided he was wasted ish. Competent, but ready to get the fuck out of this boring ass place. He looked around the room for Vergil and Kat, but couldn't find them anywhere. Some people attempted to speak to him, thinking that he was either Vergil or related to him, but Dante shook his head and quickly stumbled away. Suddenly, a hand on his back.

"Dante!"

"Kat!"

"Let's go, we're going to that other party. Come on."

Dante grunted, and Kat dragged him over to the entrance. He saw Vergil.

"Heyo Verggee, super siked to be getting to that party! Finally." Vergil didn't speak for a moment. But then started to crack up.

"Vergil are you okay?" Dante suddenly got sobberish. Kat started laughing from behind him. Vergil stared laughing even more, and pointed at Kat, made a face, and then doubled over on his knees.

"Are you?" Dante walked over to Vergil. "Are you asshole fucking high?"

Kat shook her head to say no, but he turned to Vergil who was nodding. He looked back at Kat who was nodding to now, then looked at Vergil who was shaking his head no.

"Aw, jesus fucking christ, thank god I'm drunk." He swung his arm around both of them and they headed to the rooftop pool party.


	5. Chapter 5

This party was much better. The three of them sat at a private table, drinking and drinking. Kat passed out after about four drinks.

"Guess she really wasn't a fatass after all." Dante took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, simply put, she's kind of a twig. She fits in a sack pretty well." Vergil was definitely the drunkest Dante had ever seen him.

"What do you mean she fits in a sack pretty well?"

"Well, one time - I found her passed out on the floor of a nightclub. It seems she was wandering around in spirit form, but her physical body was still in the club. I couldn't wake her up, and I couldn't take her out of the club because I was afraid people would recognize her. So, I just put her in a black bag and carried her out."

"Vergil. What the fuck?" Vergil nodded slowly and in a drunken stupor got up and went to the edge of the rooftop. Dante, curious, followed him. They both leaned of the side of the banister, gazing out at the city. Vergil eyed Dante's neck. Dante had loosened his tie a bit, and his white shirt was slightly untucked in the back. Vergil put his drink down on the barstool next to them.

"Dante."

Dante turned to him, eyes slightly glazed, and smiled in a dopey way. Suddenly Vergil lightly cupped Dante's chin with his gloved hand, and moved his face ever so slightly towards Dante's lips. He moved slowly, testing how Dante would react. Dante didn't move. Vergil lips lightly grazed Dante's, and they stood there for a moment, Vergil cupping Dante's chin, when Dante pulled away.

"Vergil - hey, uh -"

"Dante do you trust me?" Vergil still held Dante's chin in his gossamer grasp.

"Uh yeah Verge."

"Then kiss me." Dante, eyes paralyzed on Vergil's face, moved closer, and like positive and negative magnets hovered disconnected, they suddenly snapped together. Vergil engulfed his brother with kisses, slipping his hands underneath Dante's untucked shirt. Dante's fingers were running a mile a minute through his brother's white hair, and suddenly Dante shoved Vergil away. Vergil was shocked momentarily, but quickly smiled when he saw his brother lunge at him in wanton lust. Dante's eyes reddened with madness. He was saw the roughness and the callousness with which Dante fucked. Dante lunged at him.

"Dante, don't think you can overpower me in this one." Vergil took a stance. Dante leapt at him, and Vergil opened a warp way immediately behind them. Dante's eyes opened wide in shock, but it was too late to stop his momentum. They tumbled through the dark warp passage, kicking, and clawing for each other. Suddenly the fell into a pool of water. Vergil had emptied the warp directly above the pool. The both came up for air, suits soaked. Dante ripped of his shirt and aggressively moved towards Vergil. He backed Vergil to the side of the pool, humping roughly, and passionately kissing the side of Vergil's neck.

Vergil opened another warp way, and they tumbled through it, landing in the parking garage. Needless to say, Vergil got to the drivers seat first as Dante stumbled about, absorbing the shock of the fall.

"Get your ass in here. I want to ravage it when we get home." Dante seemed a little bit nervous for a moment, and then his cocky attitude quickly washed it away. He smirked, and hoped in the passenger seat.

"You always get what you want anyway." Vergil smiled. Indeed he did. And what he wanted now was his half angel, half demon brother. And he wanted to make him sing.


	6. Chapter 6

Vergil cupped his brother's head as he leaned over him in bed. He bent down to nip at Dante's neck, and slowly kissed led a trail of kisses all the way down to his groin. Dante let out a soft whimper. Vergil's hands were cupping his balls, and massaging his inner thighs. For some reason, this felt so much more electric than when other girls blew him.

"Damn Verge, uhhh, I didn't, oh -" Vergil's mouth engulfed Dante dick. Dante arched his back and thrust his cock further into his brother's mouth. His red necklace gleaming in the dim lighting. Vergil began to slurp away in a savageness Dante found delightful yet unexpected. Dante found his hands roaming down to Vergil's head, and he kept Vergil steady as his mouth bobbed up and down on his length.

"That's it Vergil, suck it. Ngh, oh my god…" Vergil eyed Dante and he gloated over this vulnerable and pleasurable circumstance he had gotten Dante into. He Dante thought he had control since Vergil was blowing him, but Vergil knew otherwise. He knew Dante would submit to him. Dante may be more powerful physically, but Vergil was cunning, icy, and knew how to make him come.

"Vergil, ah, I'm going, I'm going to come -" Dante exploded into Vergil's mouth. Vergil eagerly swallowed his Nephilym semen. It was precious, not to be wasted. He crept back up to Dante's mouth and kissed him, releasing his own taste into his mouth.

"Dante. I'm surprised. As a seasoned fucker, I thought you'd last longer." Vergil stroked his own, swollen length which hadn't gotten any action yet.

"Piss off." Vergil had Dante right where he wanted him, in denial, and willing to do anything to compensate.

Vergil lied down on his back and motioned to Dante. "Come here. Sit in your big brother's lap." Dante did as he was told, and sat, anus to Vergil's dick, on top of Vergil.

"Lean back." Vergil commanded. The back of Dante's head was lying on Vergil's shoulder. He could feel Vergil necklace pressing into his back Nephilym mark.

"Lick." Vergil had reached his fingers around Dante's head and pressed them into his mouth. Dante, again, did as he was told. "Good baby brother. That's it. That's it." Vergil loved the feeling of his brother's saliva on his fingers. He then withdrew his fingers, and brought his hand down to Dante's opening.

"I'm going to get you ready. Sitting in my lap." Vergil tenderly kissed Dante's forehead and cheek which were adjacent to his mouth.

"Vergil - I…" Dante's member had gotten hard again, and erectly pressed upwards.

"Dante, you want this. I will claim your virginity, trust me, I know. But you have ask for it."

"Vergil no fucking way."

"Beg for it Dante." Vergil slipped a finger inside Dante' hole. Dante cried out.

"Shh, brother," Vergil slipped a second finger in.

"Fuck Vergil!" Dante stared to grind his ass down on Vergil's fingers. Vergil slipped in another.

"Ngh, uh, fuck!" Dante was bouncing on Vergil's fingers, up down, up down, fucking Vergil's fingers with his tight asshole.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Dante?" Vergil whispered into his ear.

"Fuck Verge, fuck, fine."

"Fine, or yes? Plead for me Dante." Vergil knew he had his brother.

"Fuck me Vergil, just fucking fuck me." Vergil smiled. As you wish. He flipped Dante over onto his hands and knees, grabbed some lube from the drawer by the bedside, and lubricated his dick. He slapped Dante's bar ass. Dante looked back at him incredulously, and then got a good look as his cock.

"I told you I've got the bigger dick, Dante." Dante couldn't believe it. Vergil was right. It was long and thick.

"It'll fit," Vergil said, reading Dante's thoughts. Dante felt Vergil's pre cum soaked tip edging at his entrance. Suddenly, Vergil thrust forward, grabbing Dante's hips.

"Ahhhh. Brother. You are so tight. Mhmm. God, you're beautiful." Dante on the other hand was gasping from the fulness of his brothers cock filling his asshole. Vergil paused, letting Dante take in his thick member, admiring Dante's Nephilym mark from his doggy style position.

Vergil placed a hand on the small of his back and used the other to help guide Dante's hips.

"Grind back with me brother." Dante began to hump his brother slowly in time with Vergil's slow thrusts.

"Uhh, ngh, sweet tight asshole, uh, that's it, that's it baby brother…"

"Vergil, I want you."

"You want it now?" Vergil murmured.

"Yes!"

Vergil began to pump, holding Dante's hips, and his jackhammered into his brother's hole. Dante was grunting, "fuck Vergil, fuck fuck, right there".

Vergil pounded into his prostate, hitting the spot over and over again. Both boys were sweating profusely and the slapping sounds turned Vergil on.

"Ohhhh yah, Danteee, sweet fuck, ooooh you dirty little Nephilym, fuck fuck, you're asshole is so tight, you sweet virgin Nephyilm."

"Verge-"

"Are you going to come while I pound into your ass Dante? Are you going to trigger for me?"

"Uh, YES, Vergil, ugh!" Dante closed his eyes. Vergil fingers wrapped around his pulsating dick and gave it a few pumps, but not enough to make his shoot his seed.

"Vergil!" Dante screamed, annoyed that his brother didn't give him release.

"Trigger for me Dante, I want to tame your Devil Form." Dante looked at him with pleading eyes. His brother looked magnificent thrusting into his ass, his blue necklace bouncing on his chest. Vergil thumped his brother's cock tip.

"Trigger Dante."

Dante had no choice. His brother drove a hard bargain. His eyes glowed red, his veins pulsated, his hair shot into streaks of white. Vergil smiled. It gave him great pleasure to dominate the side of his brother that had defeated him so long ago. Dante snarled, but Vergil had his dick placed firmly inside on Dante's hole, and was about to pump him and his trigger into oblivion.

"Dante, my adorable brothers, I'm going to ravage your ass."

Vergil picked up the pace. Now that his brother was in his devil form, his figured it time to summon his own trigger, his doppleganger. Vergil ice cold doppleganger appeared in front of Dante, it's dick hard. It trapped Dante's head and forced it down on its cock.

"Suck it, Dante." With Vergil's dick in his ass and his doppleganger's cock in his mouth, Dante felt pleasure that he never had before. Vergil's doppleganger placed a hand on Dante's head and forced him to bob up and down on Vergil's D's Dick. Vergil in the meantime rammed himself into Dante's hole.

"Together," Vergil was speaking to his doppleganger, "We will claim this devil."

Dante was viciously sucking on Vergil's D's cock, slurping and gagging.

"Sweet brother, it looks like you don't give these very often. Make him swallow. He need to drink out Nephilym seed." The doppleganger thrust himself into Dante's mouth, fucking his mouth hard, and came. He held his hand firmly pressed over Dante's head, making him swallow. The doppleganger gave Dante a kiss, and vanished.

"Good boy Dante. Now I will give you the release which you so desire." Vergil slammed into his brother's ass yelping and screaming.

"Vergil, Verge, uhhhhhhh, Vergil! Pump me!" Dante cried out. Vergil reached down and gave Dante's member multiple hard pumps. He saw Dante shudder, and his semen exploded all over the bed sheets. Vergil, however, had not yet come and was still thrusting into this brother.

"Come on Dante, I'm so close. Ride me, ride me!" Vergil grabbed his brothers waist and flipped them over so that Vergil was lying on his back and Dante was turned away from his ass still plugged on Vergil's cock.

"Turn to me." Dante spun himself on Vergil's dick to face his brother.

"Ride me baby brother, make your older brother proud." Dante began to bounce on Vergil's member, sliding and bouncing.

"Yes, yes, oh, fuck, you are such a good brother, yes, give me your ass." Vergil was pumping upwards into Dante as Dante rode him. "Make me cum." They picked up the pace.

"Ah! Dante," Vergil grunted. "Oh yes, fuck!" With a final thrust, Vergil emptied himself into Dante's ass. In relief, he leaned back and Dante dismounted his loosening member. What to do now, he thought.


End file.
